


On The Throne

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [28]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Targaryens could, why couldn't he do it too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Throne

She was his sister, his ugly sister, but she was his. If the Targaryens could steal the love of his life, he could take their throne and fuck his sister on it.

‘Shouldn’t you be doing this with the wife who will give you heirs to the throne? Or one of your whores even?’ If she was Cersei, he’d make her pay for her insolence. And if she was a man, he’d make her life hell. But she’s a woman, and she’s the only woman he loved besides Lyanna.

‘But you are my wife too, Sandra’ she roles her blue eyes at him, and even when she says those things, their sons looks more like him than his an Cersei’s ever did.

‘Only because you wanted to keep that stupid tradition of the Targaryens’ her skin is smooth under his hands, and he knows that she’ll kick up a hell if he ever try to harm her or her sons, even as such a dutiful sister and wife.

She may not be the one who will bear me a king, since Tywin Lannister insisted on that clause, but as she sits on his lap, the pain of the Iron Throne is dulled away. Sandra is my only queen.


End file.
